


浮生一日

by weihuahua



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weihuahua/pseuds/weihuahua





	浮生一日

Eduardo遇到麻烦了。  
  
他拆开抑制剂正要往血管里推的时候，楼下门铃响了，持续地、响亮地，仿佛知道他预备无视自己一般倔强地，响着。  
  
真不是时候……  
  
他呼出一口滚烫的气息，扔掉渗水的针管，勉强从床上支棱起身子，浑身直打颤。该死，谁会在这当口登门？  
  
他胡乱抽了几张纸巾擦擦汗，裹了件睡袍下楼。这对一个即将发情的独居Omega来说太难了，情潮前期的热流正顺着股间要流不流的，两条腿软得站不稳。他得快点解决门外的麻烦，无论那是什么。  
  
Eduardo没忘记挂上防盗链瞄一眼猫眼，外面是个工装短打扮的男人，提着工具箱，鸭舌帽压得低低的看不清脸。  
  
他想起来了，是先生预约的修理工，来替他们看看之前被飓风破坏的电路，此前厨房的灯已经坏了两周了。  
  
偏偏是今天，偏偏是现在。Eduardo拼命收敛自己的信息素，暗暗埋怨先生不体贴，憋得眼都快红了。明知道自己的发情期从来算不准，还远远地跑去出差，又请陌生Alpha来家里干活……  
  
是的，这个头瘦小的家伙居然是个Alpha，信息素颇霸道。Eduardo不由多看了几眼，不自觉拢了拢衣襟。很少有Alpha会做一份如此平凡低微的工作，他们的领袖气质注定是人中龙凤。只有格外平庸或者……有案底的Alpha，才不得不停在蓝领阶层。  
  
但他是个待客得体的主妇，对贵客对推销员对修理工都一样的和悦温柔，客气地制止对方穿上鞋套，还跪下去取了客人用的拖鞋，对他抬脸一笑。  
  
“下午好，太太，”帽檐下那张线条锋利的脸也对他回一一笑，同时在心里冷淡地评估着，上流婊子。  
  
Eduardo自己不知道，他一矮身，浴袍中间就空出大片肌肤来，白腻腻的奶子鼓胀着全被人看去了。他还没生育过，纯粹是发情期涨胸，奶粒红通通的，估计一碰就疼。那么一副不经碰的身体还对自己摆客套拉太太架势，Daniel眯着眼觉得可怜可笑，恨不能逼他替自己脱鞋，自己好把脚滑进他那色气的胸脯浅沟里磨蹭。  
  
Eduardo被他的视线弄得打了个寒噤，手忙脚乱地收紧浴袍。他才发现下来急了，连腰带都没系上。  
  
“故、故障在厨房，您……”他红着脸背过身去，丝带在滑腻的指尖直打结，意思要Daniel自己先去。他家是开放式厨房，进门一眼就是流理台，上方一排方形吊灯。可他不知道自己悚然发抖的背影是个什么样子，睡袍紧贴着肌肤垂坠下来，把他没穿内裤的肉臀勾勒得一清二楚，流畅的背脊线一路凹陷进股沟深处，Daniel看得撮起嘴无声地吹了声口哨。  
  
结果Eduardo把腰带系得乱七八糟，唯一的念头就是抽紧抽紧再抽紧，要他没打抑制剂的情况下面对一个Alpha实在太不安了。但效果适得其反，把他那一截窄细的腰完全暴露在了对方眼中。  
  
扭头看见修理工还老老实实待在原地看自己，Eduardo只好低下头去：“唔，就在那里，我带您去吧……”  
  
他把有问题的吊灯指给Daniel看，Daniel看了看，说数不清，Eduardo无奈地抬高手臂：“喏，就是那盏……”  
  
“哪一个，太太？”  
  
“右边第三个。”  
  
“抱歉，我看不清？”  
  
“请看，就是那里……”他更努力地抬起来指，结果浴袍直往上缩，又露出修长白润的大腿根来。  
  
这次Eduardo注意到了，他狼狈地拉了拉下摆，为自己的衣不蔽体感到羞愧，“很抱歉……”  
  
“没关系的，太太，”Daniel很规矩地蹲下去打开工具箱，Eduardo注意到他筋肉分明的小腿，又慌忙移开视线。  
  
“我、我上去换件衣服……”他想把抑制剂也打了，肛口拼命收缩，他快盛不住那些骚浪的滑液了。  
  
“太太，”他的声音太低了，Daniel压根没听见，心平气和地说，“像是电路的问题，您能告诉我闪电劈在哪个电箱吗？”  
  
Eduardo脱不开身了，他陪立在Daniel身边，弯腰和他一块儿查看，其实脑中乱成一团浆糊。Alpha的气息近在咫尺，他很仔细地查看着揪成一团的电线，而Eduardo模糊着双眼打量他冷漠的侧脸和凸起的喉结，再到下面，裤裆里鼓鼓的一团，Alpha那里都很大，会很舒服……  
  
Eduardo把喉咙里的咕嘟声咽回去，挪开目光。他不能趁先生不在家里，就对一个陌生的修理工发情……  
  
“太太？”  
  
“哦！”  
  
Eduardo吓了一跳，他想入非非走神了。Daniel殷勤地看着他：“您的脸真红。您不舒服吗？”  
  
他的手并没有贴上来的意思，极有分寸地垂下，只是目光关切，Eduardo却心虚似的扭头避开：“不，我没事，请跟我来……”  
  
他被那双冷焰般的蓝眼睛刺到了，绵软潮湿的穴里狠狠一跳，差点叫出声来。Eduardo小心翼翼地收紧屁股，把Daniel往地下室引。两团绷紧的臀肉在薄睡袍里更显圆润丰嫩，随着下楼的脚步一抖一抖的，把衣料夹进去挤出一道性感的股缝来也浑不自知。  
  
地下室的梯子陡峭且昏暗，他侧着身走得很慢，一条胳膊贴上来扶住了他的腰。  
  
“请小心，”Daniel看不出情绪地说，“地下积灰，如果不是我下午赶着去另一家，真不想勉强您陪我下来干脏活儿。”  
  
“说什么话呢，这本来就是我家……”Eduardo笑得很勉强，他被那条铁硬的胳膊弄得魂不守舍，发情期的本能在促使他往Alpha身上靠。想被抱……他庆幸自己有条那么纤秀的腰身，他的先生爱不释手，Daniel……Daniel也会喜欢吗？  
  
Eduardo偷眼打量，Daniel看上去真诚又冷淡，连扶他也只是公事公办。Eduardo心中的羞耻和罪恶感更重了，他借着黑暗掩饰神色：“喏，那里就是了……”  
  
腰上的温度骤然消失了，Eduardo茫然若失，Daniel已经咬了支手电踩在矮凳上查看起来。  
  
“太太，”他含混地说。  
  
“……是！”  
  
他笑了，Eduardo为自己的反应过度脸红：“太太，你能帮我扶一下凳脚吗？”  
  
Eduardo嘟哝着当然，磨磨蹭蹭走过去按住了矮凳。他和先生搬过来没多久，地下室的水泥铺得坑坑洼洼，没装顶灯，一不留神凳子就翘，嘎啦嘎啦，人翻下来不是说笑的。  
  
手电光柱在Daniel嘴里转悠，时不时洒漏下来，照亮他筋肉结实的小腿。Eduardo仰头痴痴地看了一会儿，偾突的肌肉上蹭了一点油污，汗水顺着锋利的脸部线条往下滴。晒深的皮肤被光点照得闪闪发光，仿佛具有某种神奇的引力，吸引Eduardo着迷地想把侧脸贴上去，舔掉那颗汗珠。  
  
Daniel有条不紊地指挥他，从工具箱里一件件把东西递上去，再把用完的放好。Eduardo乖乖照办，Daniel总是不经意碰到他的手指，让他心跳得很快。  
  
“怎么样？”他努力调整声线不漏出破绽，“还、还没好吗？”  
  
“不，还有一会儿，这东西该死的麻烦！”Daniel抱怨了一句，很快又道歉，Eduardo可不是他那些满嘴粗话的工友，“我是说，没那么快。但我会把它搞定的，好吗？”  
  
好像哄小孩……Eduardo脸颊更红了，心下软绵绵的，只好把催促的话压在舌根。事实上他的情况很不好，腔子里又酸又麻，脑子里尽是些不堪入目的东西，腿软得快要跪下。  
  
看上去……真的很大……Daniel的……要是一扬脖子，就能吃到吧？呜……  
  
Daniel默不作声鼓捣了片刻，Eduardo甚至想要偷偷伸手进睡袍里摸摸自己，他浑身酥麻，硬得快不行了。  
  
我恨发情期……他避开手电，撩开袍角，侧身摸进去一点。可怜的小主妇又委屈、又提心吊胆，把下唇咬得死死的，悄悄在修理工眼皮底下急切地手淫起来。但比起直接的刺激，对眼前这家伙的幻想让他流得更湿。  
  
突然之间，Daniel头顶爆出一小团火花，他咒骂几句，紧接着衔在口中的手电就重重滚落在地，微弱地闪烁几下，消失在黑暗的角落里。  
  
整个地下室陷入一片黑暗。与此同时Eduardo惊喘一声，倾身抱住了Daniel的小腿。  
  
两人沉默良久，Daniel才试探着出声：“……太太？”  
  
Eduardo不答，滚烫的吐息一下下扑在Daniel的皮肤上，轻轻发着抖。Daniel甚至能感到他的乳肉贴在自己身上挤成两团。  
  
“您很怕黑？”黑暗中，他似乎笑了一声，手势轻柔地解开Eduardo的手臂环绕，从矮凳上跳下来。Eduardo如梦方醒，一下抱紧自己蹲了下去，倍感难堪。他投怀送抱被人拒绝，还在受到惊吓的那一瞬间射了出来……  
  
他躲在黑暗里还想自欺欺人，头深深埋进膝盖里，但高潮带来的快感让他小心夹在穴里的水液彻底涌了出来，信息素决堤一样弥漫开去。  
  
Daniel察觉到异样，在他身边蹲下去。  
  
“你发烧了吗？”他搂住Eduardo的肩想把他转过来，“刚刚抱住我的时候，好像浑身都很烫……我扶您上去吧？”  
  
Eduardo蹲在原地固执地不肯动，不行、不行、绝对不行……  
  
“到底怎么了？”Daniel用力扳过他的脸，虽然看不见那满面潮红春色，却也从他急促的呼吸和滚烫的腺体中获得了天启。一大股甜腻的信息素像当头一棒砸下来，让他瞬间硬得可怕。他哑笑着向Eduardo宣判：“你发情了。”  
  
Eduardo紧闭着眼不敢说话，乖顺地靠进他怀里：“我……”  
  
“你这样有多久了，”Daniel冷酷地问，“从我进来开始？高档社区的全职Omega不会连抑制剂都负担不起，你是故意的？”  
  
“不是……我、”Eduardo痛苦地摇头，额上渗出细汗，“没时间……我说要上楼的，你不让我……”  
  
“嘘……”Daniel轻声哄着他，说出的话却很恶毒，“可怜的太太，还发着情，却被先生丢在家里，和我这种蓝领Alpha共处一室。他就这么信任你，不怕你被我侵犯吗？”  
  
“不是，”Eduardo猛地抖了抖，很瑟缩的样子，淫荡的信息素气味却越来越浓烈，“我先生，他不会……”  
  
“别着急，你今天是一定会被我操的，”Daniel开始舔咬他的耳廓，“你知道你先生付给我的时薪有多高吗？也许是他操腻了你，故意把你扔在家里交给我，他给的那笔钱就是我干你的报酬……付这么多，我得尽职尽责把你干到高潮才行，一次是肯定不够的，对吗？”  
  
他摸了一把Eduardo湿透的下身，声音诧异起来：“已经射了，你刚刚在自慰？你看着我的鸡巴自慰，是不是很想尝尝？”  
  
Eduardo羞耻极了，翘屁股缩得紧紧的，被Daniel兴奋地攥了一把在手里揉捏，简直像只滑溜溜的气球，又嫩又鼓。  
  
“告诉我，可敬的太太，你在想什么？”  
  
“我……”Eduardo大着舌头，被他摸得又硬起来，“我在想些脏脏的东西……”  
  
“比如呢？想要我弄脏你吗，就在这儿？”  
  
Eduardo慌乱地挣扎起来：“不！不要在这里……”  
  
“不在这儿就行了？”Daniel玩味地看着他，“明明这么下贱，还有洁癖呢。”  
  
Eduardo做着最后的抵抗：“请、请你先去洗澡……”  
  
Daniel噗嗤笑出声，随即严厉地把他按了下去：“不，就在这里，用你的小舌头给我洗干净。你帮我舔爽了，我再考虑怎么肏你。”  
  
裤子扯下去，Alpha硕大的阴茎弹出来，拍打在Eduardo酡红的脸上，大龟头戳刺着他娇嫩的面颊，干了一天活积攒的浓重气味简直把Eduardo熏得晕晕乎乎。  
  
“不要，很脏……”  
  
Eduardo嘴上嗫嚅着拒绝，可是连头都没有偏一下，就哽咽着埋首下去，花瓣样的双唇一撅，把刚刚眼热了许久的大家伙含了个头进去。  
  
他舔得娇娇怯怯，没吮几下就吐出来，舌尖绕着冠状沟点点戳戳，啧啧作响，就是不肯老实替Daniel口交。即便不能视物，那热腾腾腥咸咸的滋味也呛得他够辛苦，下巴已经酸涩起来，那东西实在太大了。Eduardo在心里把它和先生的鸡巴做着比较，还没比出个高低来，就被捏紧颔骨，重重捅进半根去。  
  
Daniel喘得很急、很粗，他受不了那丁香小舌挑剔的点刺，粗鲁地卡住Eduardo的嘴用力抽插起来，滑嫩的娇舌不知所措，被硕大的龟头挤在口腔里软软一团，拼命推挤想把它弄出去，却只是便宜了Daniel，爽得他头皮发麻。  
  
他大力掐了把根部稳住心神，感到泪水从上面流下来拍碎在手背上，指头却糊了一层盛不住的津液，心中施虐欲暴涨，挺腰把屌一下下往那张小嘴里送。撕开彬彬有礼的伪装，穷白人的下流本色也暴露无疑：“你知道吗，我十五岁就在码头干活了，书都没念完，去上工第一天，头儿告诉我们一句话，那就是不、准、偷、懒。”  
  
Daniel猥亵地拍拍Eduardo鼓出来的面颊，那儿被他的大屌撑出了形状：“小姑娘，你敢耍滑头，我就要给你点苦头吃——”  
  
Eduardo被他捅到喉咙口了，娇贵的主妇连自家先生那根都很少愿意去吸，哪里被操到过这么深，嫩肉条件反射地收紧想吐，却被迫咽下许多肮脏的前液，紧窒高温吸得Daniel脑髓都快飞了。等劲儿过去，他才大发慈悲地拔出来，Eduardo凄惨地干呕了一声。  
  
“呜……”  
  
Daniel挽住他摇摇欲坠的身子，轻易就打横抱进怀里，小臂抄着那双长腿的膝盖窝儿，稳稳地站了起来。Eduardo贪婪地呼吸，双臂搂紧他的脖子。借着楼梯口漏下的日光，Daniel看见他满面闷红，丰厚的唇肿得晶亮，不知糊的什么液体。  
  
“乖女孩，”他低头亲亲Eduardo，他看起来亟待安慰，大大的褐眼中蓄满泪水，“带你去上面，想要我在哪儿干你？”  
  
他走得很慢，每上一阶楼梯，那根被Eduardo镀上满满一层水光的玩意儿就直挺挺地顶在Eduardo的腰眼上，顶得他浑身酥麻使不上劲儿。  
  
“去、去卧室……”他哭啼啼的，发情期的Omega本能地渴求安全舒适的地方被标记受孕，只想在柔软的床铺里舒舒服服挨Alpha的棍子，“快一点……”  
  
“那不行，”Daniel眯着眼打量他，“小美人，你真够没良心的。在别人床上操他的Omega，这种事我可干不出。来吧，我们就在这儿。”  
  
“这里？！”  
  
Eduardo唇色发白，他们离地板只剩几阶，他隐约猜到Daniel的意思，感到害怕又酸痒，泌出一缕淫液打湿了睡袍。Daniel不怀好意地笑笑，把他放在楼梯上跪好，摆成小狗一样四肢着地的样子。Eduardo发着抖撅高屁股想往上爬，正好让Daniel从下摆伸进手去，就着甜水在湿软的穴口抽插起来。  
  
“呜……啊啊啊！”Eduardo仰头尖叫，“进、进来了……被弄脏了……”  
  
Daniel被他喊得眼皮直跳，一巴掌打得他水液四溅：“小母狗，这就叫起来了，手指而已，能满足得了你？”  
  
他草草扩了几下，Omega发起情来根本不需要体贴，Daniel扶着自己就冲了进去，发狠地一插到底。Eduardo又紧又浅的肉腔承受不住似的痉挛起来，他嘶嘶倒抽着凉气，发出快要喘不过气的动静，手肘一撑地两边蝴蝶骨便支棱起来，簌簌打颤，漂亮脆弱至极。  
  
“呜……不、不要！Dan……求你戴套，我受不了、不行……啊！”  
  
Daniel残忍快意地勾起唇角，对他的要求充耳不闻，挺几下就推着他往上爬一阶，边走边操。Eduardo艰难地塌下腰去，在他的逼迫下缓缓挪动。没一会儿，生嫩的手肘膝盖就磨得通红，白腻的肌肤上蹭着油污和灰尘，落在Alpha眼里尽是被凌虐玷辱后的糜艳。  
  
Eduardo越是努力上楼，娇小嫩红的穴口咬得就越紧，被那根深色的阳具撑得坦平发白，Daniel看在眼中喉咙阵阵发紧，从后往前顶得更凶狠。  
  
区区几阶变得漫长无比，好像走不到尽头，Eduardo手脚并用，哀哀淫叫着被逼迫前行，活像一只正被奸淫的什么母兽，明明是自己发情讨来的一顿肏，却因为低估了对方的凶狠，现在只能拼了命要逃离他的掌控。  
  
“不要了，真的……呜！啊……Dan、Danny，求你了，轻一点、我……”  
  
Daniel巴不得他叫得更好听些，总算一个深顶带着Eduardo一起叠倒在地上，阴茎从合不拢的肉穴里滑出去。小家伙夹住长腿拧起腰来就要躲，急切地扑向地毯，却被Daniel一把按住，干脆让他侧着身强行打开一条腿，架起来露出微肿的穴口，又把阴茎塞了回去。Eduardo像哽住似的，额头抵着地毯发出破碎的泣音。  
  
毯子不知道是什么名贵皮毛织成的，轻云一样蓬松洁白，包裹着Eduardo蹭红的关节。两人交媾处泥泞一片，Omega淌下来的潮液把毛毯都沾湿了。Daniel半跪着操他，满嘴胡言乱语：“这毯子真好用，是谁的主意？一定是你，我的太太，假意说要体面的家装，其实都是为了婚后能在这上面做爱，嗯？你的小嘴咬紧了，被我说中了……”  
  
Eduardo半张脸埋在长绒里，表情娇弱又淫乱：“不……是我先生……”  
  
“哦？他让你躺在地上干过你吗？”  
  
“才没有，”Eduardo羞愤交加，被他拧着奶头说不出一句完整的话，“是我一年四季都喜欢打赤脚，他、他不想冰到我……”  
  
“哇哦，”Daniel得意地吹了声口哨，“他对你这么好，你却跟我打得火热，你其实就喜欢被强暴对不对？像你这样的小荡妇，根本不值得Alpha好好对待。你只会背叛他们，到处给自己找乐子，谁都能上你的床……”  
  
“……别这样，不…你别欺负我……等一下、啊啊啊！”  
  
Eduardo失声软下去，泪眼模糊，咬着指关节哑声呼喊着。Daniel言行如一，给了他一顿狠的，立刻把陷在地毯里的Omega干得浑身泛起潮红，曼妙起伏的线条只露了一半在空气里，神色全然涣散了。泪珠和涎水滑落进毛毯深处，绯红赤裸的身体柔若无骨，蜷得像块半生的鲷鱼肉，在男人的刀叉戕害下颤抖抽搐。  
  
Daniel本来还顾及他身娇体贵，见他如此沉溺于性爱的快感，心里大为满足，也跟着大开大合起来，下下把他顶进毯子里。Eduardo偷偷潮喷了几次，就被他轻易顶到了生殖腔口，那是Alpha的极乐天堂。亟待受孕的地方微微凹陷着，光洁又紧密地吮吻Alpha的龟头，缠着要它进来疼爱自己。  
  
“这里都可以？”Daniel满头大汗，还是忍不住停下来诧异地看了他一眼，“你真是个饥不择食的婊子，真想跟我生个野种出来？”  
  
“不是，不是野种……”Eduardo捂着一起一伏的小腹抽泣，那里被攻陷的感觉让他彻底迷失了自我，“好酸啊……嗯，Danny给我，射满你的小Dudu吧……啊啊、舒服，还要再深一点，Dudu要你、要你……”  
  
Daniel狠狠咬了自己的舌尖一把才勉强稳住心神，一点点撑开了那个小口，否则他会把Eduardo活活顶碎的：“小母猫生不生？”  
  
“生、生的，给Daniel生了宝宝，就……就能给你们俩喂奶了……呜啊……”  
  
“乖，”Daniel俯身亲亲他的鬓角，又浓稠地吻他，安抚住Omega躁动的呼吸，他实在太小太紧了，“先翻过来，给老公吃一口奶子……”  
  
“嗯……老公……”  
  
Eduardo嗫嚅几句，皱着眉努力放松自己，可就是弓着腰臀不肯翻转过去。Daniel觉得奇怪，往日他是很喜欢这个传统姿势的，彻底打开最柔软的地方，长手长脚缠上自己就不肯撒手，娇得不得了，跟喵喵叫着求主人摸肚皮的小猫咪没什么两样。  
  
Daniel怕真的伤到他，急着把他掐着腰窝提起一点来，Eduardo像春水似的化开在那儿，却不肯让他查看。Daniel小幅度在他的生殖腔里插了几下，Eduardo瞬间酥软，力道卸尽，才被他得了手，看见小家伙歪在耻毛间的阴茎早已又射过了，稀薄的白精涂在毛毯上一团一团的。原来Eduardo贪恋毯子上毛扎扎的触感，借着Daniel耸动的力气磨蹭进去挺动，自己把自己给玩出来了。  
  
他见秘密被看破，索性也不掩饰了，捂着脸咯咯笑着，春色从眼角漫开，挑逗着Daniel快到极限的阴茎。  
  
“前面已经没东西了，后面还想不想要？”  
  
“要……”Eduardo懒洋洋地仰躺着，整个人的轮廓在茂密的白毯中愈显纤瘦，只有腰线收进去，胯骨又鼓出来，活脱是个给人按着肏的把手。他果然像往常那样搂紧Daniel的脊背，华丽的双腿在他腰板上缠得牢牢的，“要被Danny肏得吹出来……”  
  
“小屁股收紧点接好了，”Daniel额角青筋直跳，恶狠狠冷笑一声，“等我尿进去，你就舒服了。”  
  
Eduardo一阵阵地颤抖淫叫，感受他疾风暴雨般的鞭挞，下下到底又整根拔出，高频的肏干下从穴口到生殖腔内里都酸软得近乎麻木了，只觉得那根尺寸过分的孽根开始突突跳动，好像要在里面狠狠扫射一番。  
  
“啊啊……！我好像，要，就快要，Danny快出去，我、嗯啊啊啊！”  
  
忽然一下涩极了的感觉，是快感累积到了极点，分不清疼痛还是爽快，他又大声呻吟着吹出一大股体液来，全被Daniel蛮横地堵在腔子里，不管不顾地用腥浓精液射了个满。  
  
被成结内射的Omega按着小腹直哭，Daniel一面维持着最不费力的姿势，一面在他耳边说些下流话，分散他的注意力免得太疼。他问Eduardo是不是因为一次不够才哭的，还是害怕怀上别人的小孩？他还说Eduardo已经不是个贞洁的太太，而是个小婊子了，将来送快递的员工、外卖小哥和隔壁邻居，只要有人上门来按铃，他都可以张开腿给他们肏一顿了。  
  
Eduardo意识有些弥散，他正是最依恋自己Alpha的时候，驯顺地张腿把Daniel纳入自己怀中，迷迷糊糊地否认：“才不要……Dudu只要你一个，我是你的Omega呀……”  
  
Daniel原本还存了戏谑的心，听到这句，忽地涌起满腔怜惜，吻遍了他的面孔，又轻轻舔过喉结、锁骨和双乳：“嗯，我也是你的……”  
  
结消下去，Daniel把自己抽出来，Eduardo还舍不得似的夹了一下，被Daniel刮了刮鼻头：“急什么，还有你吃的。”  
  
他把Eduardo抱进卧室安顿好，只做了简单的擦洗。发情期没那么容易就过去，但他不想再穿那件工装了，这种制服大都是一次性就扔的，质量实在不怎么好。  
  
Eduardo半梦半醒间不太情愿地放他离开，只听见一句模糊的“再见了，我的太太”。他撅噘嘴，埋怨先生太入戏，翻身抱起Daniel睡惯的枕头，嗅着Alpha的气味陷入浅层的睡眠中去了。  
  
不知道过了多久，天色完全暗下来，都铎式的路灯一盏盏亮起。Eduardo扯着干粘的喉咙醒来，想捞一口水喝，眯着眼看见先生回来了，正站在床边，面沉似水地俯视着他。  
  
他本能地畏惧这种眼神，往床头瑟缩了一下，溢出来的水珠顺着淡色的唇划落下颔，前不久还被大大撑开的小穴又隐隐酸痒起来：“Danny……”  
  
“哗”一下，Daniel用力掀开了他身上的薄被，露出一具布满性爱痕迹的酮体。  
  
他咬着牙，在Eduardo惊恐的神色中眼神变得幽深，语调无甚起伏地开口：“我来看看，我不在家，是谁把你操成这样的，Dudu。”  
  
—End—


End file.
